


No Starbucks In Heaven

by bringham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Finale!AU, Gen, General, Humor, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringham/pseuds/bringham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury thought that she’d have a normal life after saying goodbye to the Winchesters. But the universe must hate her because she definitely didn’t sign up for this. Season 7 Finale!AU. Nerdyness, gaming, and a whole lot of fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not-so normal

Charlie is just going to blame the Winchester brothers for this.

Before she met them she had a steady, well-paying job, a workstation and access to an awesome network where she could hack to her heart’s content and make not-quite-legal transactions that were easily covered up.

But now?

…

Well, not much had changed except that she didn’t have a job.

Charlie got herself a nice little flat (two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and adjoining living area). She rebuilt her workstation (it was pretty much a carbon copy of the one she had in Chicago), upgraded her room’s network to the best fibre optic wireless that she could find and then spent an entire weekend putting up so many firewalls (which may have included a couple of text-based games, one of which may or may not have been Zorc) that if anyone did try to hack in to her life, they would give up almost immediately.

Maybe 372 firewalls were a bit much.

Or not enough. It wouldn’t hurt to round that number up to 400…

Anyway. Her network was secure, she had enough mbps to allow her to run at least three different mmorpgs at one time and once she got around to quietly changing her name (again) her identity would be safe and she could find another job somewhere. Everything was coming up Charlie.

One morning, a week after she moved in, a man freaking _apparated_ in to her flat. He as unkempt and scruffy and panting like he had just ran a marathon, and Charlie could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at him, clutching her mug of coffee between her hands. 

“My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.” And then his eyes rolled back in to his head and he collapsed in to a heap on the floor.

Yeah. She just knew who to blame.

Damn.


	2. panicking interlude

_“This is Dean’s phone. We’re probably out on a hunt right now so if you need help leave us a message. We’ll get back to you. Maybe.”_

 

"Hey, Dean? It's Charlie. You know, from Chicago? Um, I know I said to never contact me again but ... well, this guy literally just poofed in to my flat, and that was pretty weird and since you guys are the expert in weird ... well, yeah. Call me back? Oh, this dude said he's an angel. Cassie Elle or something. Okay, bye!"

She ends the call and throws her phone on to the couch. Weird Guy In A Trench Coat is still passed out on the carpet, his face smashed in to the floor which probably wasn’t comfortable. She should try moving him. Should she try moving him?

...

OH GOD, what if he wasn’t breathing? What was the recovery position for angels?!

“Ooh, what do I do?” Charlie whimpered and danced nervously on the spot. “Oh no, oh no, what do I - !”

Weird Guy In A Trench Coat’s eyes snapped open.

Charlie stumbled and ended up joining him on the floor.

“Uhm ... hi,” she stuttered.

Weird Guy blinked slowly, face still squished against the carpet. “Why am I on the floor?”


	3. two sugars for the angel

"I-I'm sorry, you're what?" Charlie leaned forward slightly, like decreasing the distance between her and this person would change what he said.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord. Or I was. I'm not sure what I am anymore."

Whoa, the way he says that. She can feel the capital letters. "Um, okay." Charlie leans back in her chair and tries to think this through. They're sitting at the small dining table she bought, Charlie sipping her second (very strong) coffee, and Castiel looking at his like he's never drank coffee before.

Maybe he hasn't. Heaven probably doesn't have a Starbucks.

Castiel picks up his cup and sipps tentatively at it before putting it back down with a grimace. Right, not everyone likes their coffee as strong as she does.

"You're confused," Castiel states. 

"Just a bit," Charlie says. She's still looking at him as if she doesn't know what she should do with him. Which she doesn't. "If you're an a-angel, what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be sitting on a cloud with a halo and wings and I dunno, smiting evil people?"

His lips twitch slightly, like he wants to smile but wasn’t used to doing so. “A common misconception.”

“Right. Sure,” she laughs nervously. “Never believe everything you read, I guess. So, um, if you just ... poofed in here, can’t you poof away again? N-not that I’m trying to get rid of you! I mean, how many people can say that they’ve had coffee with an angel? Heh.”

Castiel ignores her rambling (which is probably best as Charlie could keep going for days if no one stopped her). “I find myself somewhat limited,” he says. He’s staring at his hands now, a lost expression on his face. Charlie kinda wants to reach out and ruffle that messy hair, or pinch his cheeks and woah, okay, how inappropriate would that be? Mollycoddling an angel. “My powers are drained. I am unsure how long it will take for them to return, if they ever will.”

“...Oh. Jeez. Um, is there anything I can do to help?”

“I...” He’s hesitating now. Charlie always imagined that angels were mighty and powerful, not afraid of anything but Castiel was nothing like that. He was uncertain and lost. “I must speak with Dean, I – the Winchester brothers may be able to help.”

“Sure! I mean, I’ve already called Dean but he didn’t pick up. I can try again soon, though?”

Castiel was looking at her now, his brow furrowed slightly. “You know Sam and Dean?”

“Um, yeah,” Charlie says. Huh, she thought that the reason Castiel appeared in her flat was because he knew she the Winchesters ... apparently not. “I helped them out a few months ago. I worked for Dick Roman and kind of got caught up in the whole Leviathans-want-to-eat-everyone thing. I still have their number so as soon as you apparated here I called them.”

He looked a little weird when Charlie mentioned the Leviathan part, but other than that he seemed to accept the explanation. “I see. Thank you.”

“Uh, you can stay here if you want? Until Sam and Dean get here or you can zap over to them?”

Castiel nods and returns his gaze to the coffee in front of him and frak, now they had an awkward silence. She picks up some sugar and empties it in to his cup, stirring it a little with the spoon on the table. “Um, try that. It might taste better now.”

Castiel looks dubiously at her, but he picks up the cup anyway and takes a sip. Charlie is thrilled when he doesn’t grimace at it this time.

“This is preferable,” Castiel says, taking another drink.

Charlie beamed. So she was going to be rooming with an Angel of the Lord for a while. What could go wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
